


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Werepirechick



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays, Polyamory, Romance, The very best, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, a pure way to end the year of the devil, and I just want them to be happy, just nice things everywhere, my kids are the best, nothing but soft romance and fluff in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: Casey had one arm slung over the back of the lair couch, TV blaring that night’s game, when he thought…
He thought he heard the sound of jingling bells.
Donnie, sitting beside him with an open book, looked up from his reading. Casey watched as the mutant’s face slowly turned to resigned horror.
“Oh no,” Donnie said quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late Christmas fic for you all, enjoy some fluffy Captritello nonsense in the format of the holidays.

 

 

Casey had one arm slung over the back of the lair couch, TV blaring that night’s game, when he thought…

He thought he heard the sound of jingling bells.

Donnie, sitting beside him with an open book, looked up from his reading. Casey watched as the mutant’s face slowly turned to resigned horror.

“Oh no,” Donnie said quietly.

Raph noticed next, attention finally breaking from the hockey game on television. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder from the bean bags, and exchanged a look with Donnie; expression mirroring his brother’s.

“Oh no,” Raph repeated, expression grim as the jingling bells got louder.

Casey raised an eyebrow, glancing between Donnie and Raph. “I think you’re being over dramatic, both of you.”

Donnie gave him an exasperated look, and rolled his eyes. “Okay, so one, you are not allowed to call _anyone_ over dramatic, when you’re literally the biggest drama queen around here. And two, you don’t have to _live_ with this for the next… what day is it again?”

“The tenth,” Raph supplied.

“Right. Thank you. As I was saying, _you_ do not have to live with this for the next fifteen days.”

“I think it’s festive,” Casey said with a grin.

“No, you think my pain is funny.”

“I can think both.”

Donnie’s reply was overshadowed by the clattering crash of jingle bells, Leatherhead dropping the enormous box of Christmas decorations on the lair floor. Mikey, sitting atop the mutant crocodile’s back, whooped loudly. He was already wearing his Santa hat, and an obnoxiously colored Christmas sweater.

Donnie sighed, and dropped his head against the back couch cushions. “And so it begins.”

Casey only cackled at him.

 

 

 

“I’m not wearing it.”

“You say that every year.”

“And every year I mean it. I’m not wearing it.”

_“Come ooooooooooon…”_ Mikey pleaded, pushing the Santa hat at Donnie. “Wear the hat, _wear the hat!”_

“No,” Donnie said, dodging his brother’s attempt to shove the hat onto his head. _“No.”_

_“Wear it wear it wear it wear it wear it wear it wear it-”_

“Come on Donnie, _I’m_ wearing a hat,” Casey said, waving a hand to indicate his red cap. “Even Raph’s wearing a hat!”

“Not willingly,” Raph grumbled, arms crossed and scowl in place. The expression looked less threatening than usual, what with a bright red hat on his head and a white pom-pom dangling from it.

“I like the hats,” Leatherhead rumbled, obviously still content with the oversized Santa hat Mikey had crafted for him years ago. “They make me feel cheerful.”

“Now see? Everyone’s wearing their hats. Wear the hat, Don.”

Donnie dodged Mikey’s next attempt, trying to avoid receiving Raph’s fate. “It _itches_ though; I don’t want to wear it, Mikey!”

“That is a blatant lie,” Mikey refuted, ducking around Donnie’s defending arms. “You made sure they wouldn’t, using all my silk fabric and everything!”

“I don’t want to wear it!”

“You have to wear it, its tradition!”

_“No no no no noooooo-”_

_“Yes yes yes yes yes yes-”_

_“NoooooOOOOOOO-”_

_“YeeeeeEEEEEESSSSS-”_

Donnie’s eyes were suddenly covered, and he gave up fighting. Mikey had done it; the hat was on and was staying on.

Donnie sighed long and hard, and let his little brother hang off his back a moment longer. “Okay. You win. Get off me already.”

“Ha ha, you know the rules…” Mikey shoved the cap a little harder onto Donnie’s head, probably just to make sure it would stay. “No taking it off-”

“-once you put it on us, yeah yeah I know. Just get off my literal back and go assault Leo already.”

“Ha, love ya bro,” Mikey said, giving Donnie’s neck an affection squeeze, before dropping onto the floor and scampering away.

Donnie pushed the hat off his eyes, restoring his vision. Mikey and Leatherhead were already leaving the room, heading into the dojo to no doubt corner Leo with _his_ Christmas hat.

Donnie turned to the remaining occupants of the room, and found Casey still grinning, and Raph cracking a smile.

“Oh shut up, both of you.”

“Didn’t say nothin’,” Casey said, cheeky grin in place. “But I will say… nice hat, Dee.”

Donnie grabbed one of the plastic ornaments from the box, and threw it at Casey.

 

 

 

April looked around the Hamato kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the pieces of paper tacked up everywhere, and the general chaos of the brothers.

She felt someone slide up behind her, and large hands tuck themselves on her stomach, cozily underneath her big Christmas sweater.

“Hi hun,” April said, leaning back against Donnie’s chest.

“I’m definitely not doing this to steal your body heat.”

“Mm, no, couldn’t possibly be that,” April replied good naturedly. As per usual, and due to winter weather, Donnie’s hands and scales were cold as anything. She bore the startling coldness on her skin without complaint though, because the habit was more endearing than annoying.

_“-and we need to stop at the hardware store, pick up some new bulbs-”_

_“-AND A CHRISTMAS TREE-”_

_“-no not yet Mikey, you know we don’t get that until a few days before-”_

_“-and I ain’t haulin’ that shit into the sewers until I absolutely have to-”_

_“-you both suck, the tree’s one of the best parts-!”_

“Ah, the Christmas spirit,” April said dryly, watching as the other three boys started a new round of bickering over shopping lists. “You can practically feel it.”

“Oh we’re just oozing with it.”

“And this is only day five,” April chuckled.

“Uuuuuugh… don’t remind me.”

April raised one of her hands, and patted Donnie’s cheek. “Hang in there honey, it’s only another ten days.”

“Ten too long.”

 

 

 

“Why do _I_ have to do the shopping again?” Donnie asked, staring at the long hand-scribbled list Mikey had shoved into his hands.

“Beeeecause you’re the only who stays on budget, buys the right brands, and doesn’t attempt the substitute apples with pears,” Mikey said, sending a pointed look at Raph.

“That happened _one time_ ,” Raph groused from his corner, still covered in tangled Christmas lights.

“If I’m going to make you ungrateful people apple crumble, it’s gonna be with _actual apples_.”

“Fair point,” Donnie agreed, nodding as he read the list. “And you remembered to take into consideration the overall spending limit I gave you?”

“Psh, _duh_ ,” Mikey said, waving his hand dismissively. “What do you think this is, our fourteenth Christmas? Heck yeah I included the budget limit, I want us to have enough left over for gifts.”

“Alright then, I’ll get going,” Donnie said, folding the list up carefully. Mikey saluted him, and then returned to his current ground of rule; the kitchen. From which, as Donnie saw out of the corner of his eye as he turned, Leo was quickly expelled from. For the second time that evening.

Donnie patted the top of Casey’s head as he passed, the human still trying and failing to help Raph untangle the Christmas lights. “You, you’re with me. I can’t carry everything, and someone needs to distract the clerks if I get exposed.”

“I’m down for that, I love a good grocery store brawl,” Casey said, tossing his still knotted strands of wires at Raph.

“Oh come on! Don’t leave with this all alone!”

“Sorry dude, duty calls.”

“What happened to bros before hoes??”

Donnie looked over his shoulder, raising an eye ridge at his brother. “I’m frankly appalled that sentence just came out of your mouth.”

“Fuck you,” Raph said, trying to throw off Casey’s added light strings, and only tangling himself further. “You’re not the one trying to undo a year’s worth of shitty storing knots.”

Donnie rolled his eyes, and left his brother to his fate. “Use your head for once, and find the ends to start with.”

“There are no ends! It’s just an endless loop of _bullshit!”_

“Sounds like my life.”

“ _Donnie.”_

Donnie smirked to himself; both at his brother’s distress, and Casey’s laughter at the bickering.

 

 

 

“How many cans of cranberry did we need again?” Casey asked, picking up a third can.

“Mikey listed about five, but since we’re having the Mutanimals over again, I’d say get another two at least,” Donnie replied, dropping a fourth can of pineapples into the cart. “Slash and Dr Rockwell have a thing for drowning their turkey to the point of de-solidifying.”

“Good point,” Casey agreed. He dropped the extra cans into the already full cart, and started pushing it further down the aisle. “So how’s it feel to be among the living again?”

“I don’t know if that’s a dig at my being in a grocer right now, or at finally leaving my lab,” Donnie said, slightly muffled by his thick scarf.

“Both.”

“It’s kind of suckish,” Donnie said plainly, tugging his Santa hat further onto his head. “I’m warm, but I also can’t move. There is never any balance between those things this time of year.”

“True that.”

Donnie hummed irritably, shuffling along in his floor-length winter coat as he followed Casey.

Casey smiled to himself, finding it kind of enjoyable to do something domestic as going to the grocery store. Sure, he’d rather be running around busting skulls, but his type of crime got scarce during the holiday season. Even criminals needed time off once and a while, and so did he from the vigilante business.

Also, Donnie was a huge whiner about being cold. It took a ton of prodding to get him outside the lair once the snow set in, and crime fighting was always more fun with company.

“We gonna have enough to cover this all?” Casey asked, glancing down at the very full cart.

“This is only the first trip out, so let’s hope so,” Donnie said, finally catching up with Casey’s slow strides. With his winter gear/disguise in place, he looked like a huge blob of a person. Casey smirked again at that, but didn’t try joking about it. After all, he’d already done that earlier in the lair.

Donnie grabbed two boxes of soda crackers as they passed, dropping them into the cart. “We save all year, so unless we go over my calculated budget, we should be good.”

“Cool. Think we’ll have enough to spare for coffee or hot chocolate after this?” Casey asked hopefully, and knowing Donnie couldn’t resist coffee straight from the best sources.

Donnie paused his steps, and Casey could almost hear him thinking.

“I’ll make enough to spare,” Donnie said resolutely, earning a laugh from Casey.

With the rush of Christmas shoppers in the store, the clerks barely gave Donnie a second glance; everyone was bundled up to their necks in thick coats, what was one particularly bulky individual? Even if he happened to be wearing some odd looking ski goggles.

Just to be safe, Casey kept the cashier’s attention on him the whole time; asking about how her holidays were going, what she thought of the extra snow they’d gotten lately, the like.

They grabbed the bags once they’d paid- Donnie taking the bulk since he could lift twice if not more than Casey- and left the store. Outside, a light flurry had started, and Casey smiled up at the white sky.

“Been a while since we had this much snow,” He commented, feeling the little flakes melt on his exposed cheeks.

“Mgh,” Donnie muttered.

“You really don’t like the snow, huh?”

_“Mgh.”_

Casey chuckled, and hefted the bags. “C’mon, we’ll go dump these in the party-wagon and then get some hot drinks.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Donnie sighed, a note of wistfulness in his voice.

They only walked a half block to the parkade, when a familiar red haired individual crossed their paths, coming out of a store in the chain mall.

“Oh hey, isn’t that April?” Casey asked in surprise.

The person in question noticed them right then, and the wide eyed stare they got confirmed her identity.

“Hey it is,” Casey sucked in a deep breath, and yelled down the street at their girlfriend. “ _Hey April, whatcha doin’ out right now?”_

April’s silent response was to raise her hand straight into the air.

“Oh no,” Donnie said. “She’s not going to…?”

“I think she is,” Casey said.

“Oh come on, I _hate-”_

April brought her hand down, and with that motion of psychic energy, the street side tree Casey and Donnie had been standing next to dumped its entire load of snow onto them.

Casey was blind for a moment, his face stinging from the cold, and then he shook himself of the loose powder with a laugh. “Ha _ha_ , I knew it! I knew she was gonna do that.”

He shook off the rest as best he could, hopping out of the snow drift April had dropped onto them. He glanced towards where she’d been, but she was gone already. “I feel like we weren’t supposed to see her here.”

_“Mmmmmmgh.”_

Casey glanced back at Donnie, and barked a laugh. The disguised mutant was covered head to toe in snow, and looked like a badly crafted snowman.

“I hate winter, and I hate mammals for having an internal heat source I don’t,” He said, only his black goggles visible under the whiteness covering him.

Casey was distracted from his boyfriend for moment, by his buzzing phone. He shifted the bags to one arm, and fished it out of his pocket. The screen read _‘IF EITHER OF YOU COME NEAR ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DROP A ROOF WORTH OF SNOW DOWN YOUR JACKETS’_.

“Ha, I love it when she uses her stern voice,” Casey said, grinning at the text on his phone screen.

“Casey I feel like someone dropped a container of ice cubes down my shell, _get me out of this,”_ Donnie said miserably, struggling to rid himself of the frosty attack they’d received.

Casey laughed again, trudging back into the drift to rescue Donnie. “Here, let’s get rid of this stuff, and then I’ll go get you a Grande from Starbucks. Whatever you want, it’s your pick.”

_“Please,”_ Donnie said desperately, already starting to shiver. Casey brushed the worst of the snow off Donnie’s upper body, and gave him a quick peck on his briefly exposed, freezing cheeks.

The two of them got some weird looks; walking away from a tree that had suddenly decided to wreak vengeance on human and mutant kind, as well as bumping into one another and laughing the whole way back to the parking lot.

April texted again a few minutes later, saying, _‘I’m sorry I did that, but you know how it is. It’s just business. Love you lots, kisses to you both. <3’_

“She did a little heart emoji,” Casey said, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. “That’s adorable.”

“You do them too,” Donnie mumbled, mostly focused on his steaming hot peppermint coffee.

“Well yeah, but it’s cuter when she does it.”

“Mm, that’s true.”

 

 

 

“I just don’t know what to get him,” April said, holding her mobile phone to her ear with shoulder. “I mean, he can invent pretty much anything he needs, so what am I supposed to buy??”

_“Hmmm… I’m not really good with tech stuff, so I dunno what he’d want with that sorta thing,”_ Mikey said distractedly through the line. April could hear him whisking something, probably another test batch of food. _“But… he’s always complaining about being cold this time of year, so…”_

“You all complain about that,” April said, smiling to herself as she did another glance over of the available electronics in the department store.

_“Yeah, but Donnie does it more.”_

April sighed, moving her phone to the other ear as she examined I-pads currently on sale. “You know, he always says ‘just get me whatever you want’ every year, but I don’t think he realizes how frustrating that is for everyone else.”

_“You’re telling me! He_ always _does that, and then we’re all stuck trying to buy random stuff! And then, like, he pulls all that awesome crap out of the lab on Christmas day, and uuuuugh… it’s so hard to compete with that! Makes us all feel like chumps.”_

“I know that feeling well,” April agreed.

_“At least you get special exception. You could guy him a paper weight and he’d probably treasure it for the rest of his life.”_

“I think I might’ve already done that, the first year I knew you guys.”

_“You know I think you’re right…”_

April spotted another sale sign, with an arrow pointing down the escalator. She quickly read the label, and the advertisement, and an idea popped into her head.

“Hey Mikey, you said he’d treasure anything I bought him?”

_“Duh, you know that.”_

“Well… you manage to get him into any Christmas sweaters yet?”

April could practically hear the maniacal grin Mikey was making.

 

 

 

“Step back,” Donnie said, holding up the connector cords. “I’m gonna plug ‘em in, so stand by with the extinguisher.”

“Please don’t set fire the lair again, Donnie,” Leo said in a tired voice, hefting the red canister. “We did that last year.”

“If it goes up in flames, it’s Raph’s fault this time around.”

“Point. We can definitely blame him if we set something on fire again. It _was_ him who untangled them all this year.”

Donnie grinned, and shoved the connecting cords together.

The lair lit up, hundreds of little bulbs dotting the ceiling. Donnie waited for something to spark or start smoking, but nothing did.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, dropping the cords and pumping his fists. “I knew that extra circuit would work!”

“Looks good,” Leo said, nodding at the homemade starry sky above them. “Which hemisphere did you use this year?”

“Good old North America, figured a classic would do us some good,” Donnie said, grinning up at his work. The white lights were arranged to mimic the night sky, since until five some years ago, they hadn’t been able to see them this time of year. Or at all, really.

“Oh _snap_ , those look great!” Mikey exclaimed, poking his head out of the kitchen. “Good job you two. Did you make sure it wouldn’t set us on fire this year?”

“Yes, I made sure of it,” Donnie said confidently. “No mini fires this Christmas, not on my watch.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Mikey said chipperly, vanishing back into his lair of baking.

“I agree, a less than flammable Christmas display is preferable,” Splinter commented, slipping out of the dojo. He had his own Santa’s hat on, like everyone else in their family. It had special ear holes, courtesy of one very determined Mikey. “I did not appreciate losing that ornamental rug last year, Donatello. It was my favorite.”

“I… replaced it… at least…?”

“Yes, you did,” Splinter stroked his beard, giving Donnie an amused look. “And I would have to say, it is a lovely rug at that. Thank you again.”

Donnie shrugged, and smiling at his father’s praise. “Thanks, Sensei. I try.”

Leo suddenly stiffened beside Donnie, looking around with wide eyes. “Donnie…”

“What?”

“I… I smell _smoke_.”

Donnie’s stomach dropped out.

The smoke alarm started blaring.

_“MY BAD THAT’S ALL ON ME!”_ Mikey hollered from the kitchen. _“I MISJUDGED HOW HIGH I SET THE OVEN!”_

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand over his heart. Leo however didn’t relax, charging into the kitchen with their extinguisher.

Splinter glided over to stand with Donnie, chuckling at the clamor starting in the kitchen. “It seems we cannot have a Christmas without a fire.”

Donnie smiled wryly. “Seems so. And we still have another four days.”

 

 

 

_“I can’t believe you forgot to buy her a gift.”_

_“I wAS BUSY OKAY,”_ Casey exclaimed into his phone, dodging around other last minute shoppers as he ran. “I have a lot of you assholes to buy for, _alright??”_

_“She’s your girlfriend,”_ Raph said, clearly unimpressed with Casey. _“How did you forget to buy her something.”_

“Again, there are a lot of you, and I _knew_ I was forgetting something.”

_“Yeah. Your girlfriend’s Christmas present.”_

“Shut up and help me buy something!”

_“What do you want me to do exactly, I’m underground and you’re somewhere across town.”_

“Be supportive!!”

_“You’re a moron.”_

“That is not supportive!!”

 

 

 

“What… what are they doing exactly,” April asked Donnie, pointing across the room at Raph and their boyfriend.

Donnie looked up from the wrapping they were doing, which was a struggling attempt to wrap a cheese platter for Splinter. “Oh that. Yeah, Raph finally found the mistletoe again.”

“…um, we’re not monogamous, but last I checked… Casey was with us?”

“Oh it’s not that sort of mistletoe,” Donnie said, just as Casey was wrapped in a headlock by Raph. “It’s a special sort Raph made when we were younger, and I was fairly certain I’d gotten rid of completely.”

April raised an eyebrow, watching as Casey struggled in Raph’s grip. “And what sort of mistletoe is that?”

“He calls it mistle _foe_ ,” Donnie said in a dry, but amused tone. “I guess he’s taking advantage of Casey’s willingness to fight anything that moves, since after the fifth time around, me and my brothers all refused to indulge him.”

April heard someone approach the back of the couch, and looked up to find Leo standing there.

Leo grimaced at the scene in front of them all. “He found the mistlefoe again.”

“Yup,” Donnie said, going back to wrapping. “I’d steer clear of that spot.”

April watched for another moment as Casey and Raph grappled, and then set her tape down as she stood up. “Hold my tape dear, I have to go do something.”

“Sure thing,” Donnie replied, plucking the tape off the cushions. “Have fun.”

April grinned, and only just caught the quick exchange of _“You’re recording this?”_ _“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I film my girlfriend kicking ass?”,_ as she charged into the fight.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe it, we’re finally here,” Donnie sighed, looking around the festively decorated lair. “And it only took fourteen days of utter insanity.”

April leaned against his side, humming in agreement. Surrounding them was a collective of mutants, all different shapes and sizes. Christmases had used to be just Donnie again his family, then April had joined them, and the year following it’d just been more and more people as time went on…

It was nice. The voices filling the lair were cheery and familiar, and the chance to have so many friends and family members together was always a pleasant experience. After all, throughout the year they all stood chances of not seeing the next Christmas. Seeing them all together- Donnie’s brothers, the Mutanimals, Kirby and Splinter off to the side- it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Though, that might’ve been the slightly spiked eggnog he’d been handed. Or April’s warmth, steadily heating his scales.

Regardless, Donnie felt fairly festive and good natured.

“When did Casey say he was getting here again?” Donnie asked, leaning further into the couch cushions with his girlfriend.

“Mmmm… around eight? He had some family things to do with his little sister,” April replied. “Another half hour, then.”

_“Guuuuuess again, sweetheart,”_ Someone said from behind them.

Donnie craned his neck, same as April, and they both smiled. “Hey, good traffic I take it?”

Casey shrugged, grinning ear to ear with his signature gap toothed smile. “My little sis had a thing with friends, so we agreed to just split up early. After all-” He kicked off his snow boots and winter coat, and slid onto the cushions on Donnie’s free side. “-we both wanted to hang out with our significant others.”

“Aaaaaww… you _sap_ ,” April laughed, reaching around Donnie to pat Casey’s cheek. “You gave up an extra half hour with your sibling just for _us_.”

“To be fair, she was gonna ditch me either way,” Casey said with a shrug.

Donnie chuckled, and leaned sideways to hide his face in Casey’s thick scarf. “At least you got here early this time, last year you were almost an hour late.”

“You know damn well that was not my fault and completely Raph’s, and don’t go hiding your cold as fuck nose on my neck- it’s like freaking _ice_ Jesus Christ.”

“Mmmmno, ‘m gonna do it anyways,” Donnie mumbled, pushing harder against Casey’s warm neck. His boyfriend grumbled, but didn’t move away, and Donnie smiled into the scarf.

_“Is that Casey??”_ Mikey asked over the noise of the room. _“Oh my god it is, and tHAT MEANS IT’S DINNER TIME SO EVERYONE FALL IN!”_

 

 

 

Post dinner and near food coma- Mikey could cook up a storm when he wanted- Casey watched as Donnie unwrapped April’s gift to their boyfriend, curious to see what she’d gotten their mutant in the thick, bulky package.

They always unwrapped each other’s gifts on Christmas Eve, versus Christmas day, because they all went home to their separate families the next day. Though on the day after Christmas, they usually spent it in either Casey’s apartment, or April’s. Private time for the three of them, without any interruption.

Casey always looked forwards to that day. Right now though, he was mostly looking forwards to Donnie’s reaction to his presents.

Donnie dropped the last of the wrapping paper onto the floor, and held up the gift.

Casey slowly smiled, and he barely contained his laughter. It looked like great minds thought alike.

The thick sweater had a grey alien standing on top of a roof, right on the chimney, and it was dressed in a Santa hat with a sack slung over its shoulder. Across the top, it read _‘I want to believe’_ , and had flying saucers dotting the fabric sky.

“Oh my god,” Donnie breathed, staring at the huge sweater.

“You like it?” April asked, glancing between Donnie and her gift.

“I _love it,”_ Donnie said, a wide grin spreading across his face. Casey couldn’t hold his laughter back anymore, as Donnie stood up from the couch to wiggle into the sweater. It fit perfectly, big enough to accommodate the mutant’s shell and lanky arms. Donnie stood with his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself. “I am never taking this off. Ever.”

“Okay, but before you decide that-” Casey held up his own bulky gift to Donnie, smirking mischievously. “-take a look at mine first.”

As Donnie unwrapped the second gift, Casey sent a look at April; getting a mildly confused, if amused raised eyebrow in return.

“Oh my god. _Oh my god.”_

Casey grinned.

Donnie held up the _second_ sweater, looking at it with a wavering expression; caught between laughter and horror. “I can’t believe you _bought me this_. Did you two coordinate? Was the plan to dress me in terrible sweaters?”

“No, we didn’t coordinate; and you think my sweater is terrible?” April asked with good humor.

“No, I think it’s great. It’s just also terrible.”

April laughed, and twirled her finger. “C’mon, show me what sort of monstrosity Casey managed to buy for you.”

Donnie turned the sweater around, displaying the three white reindeer on the front… that happened to be in the middle of sex, all together. Emblazoned right in the center of the deep blue sweater, surrounded by elegant white patterns, were three white reindeer in the process of humping each other.

Casey grinned.

“Oh for- Casey where did you even _find_ that?” April cackled.

“New York is a very big place,” Casey said, pleased with his shopping choice. “So you gonna wear it after April’s, Donnie?”

“Nope,” Donnie said shortly. Then, he pulled the sweater over his head, and somehow wriggled it over the one he already wore. Casey couldn’t stop laughing, and neither could April, as Donnie stood proudly in his two sweater fashion disaster. “I am going wear both of them, and alternate which is on top by the hour.”

“So like what we do already?”

“ _Casey!”_ April exclaimed, punching his arm and cackling madly.

“You’re terrible,” Donnie said, shaking his head and clearly holding back his own laughter. “But, yes. Now open yours from me, it’s your turn to get a gift.”

Casey obliged, tearing into the heavy box Donnie had set on his lap earlier. A short few rips later, and a quick disposal of the lid, Casey stared at the contents of the box.

“Oh my god,” Casey breathed.

“Oh my god,” April said, staring at Casey’s gift.

“I thought you’d like those,” Donnie said, crossing his arms and nodding to himself.

Casey slowly took one of his new roller-skates out of the box, and held it reverently as he examined the miniaturized propulsion system along the sides. “You got me _rocket skates?”_

_“You got him what?!”_ Leo shouted across the living room.

“Rocket skates!” Donnie said with obvious pride, turning to look at his brother. Leo caught sight of sweater Donnie was wearing, and choked on his own spit.

“Donatello, that is a not a family friendly sweater,” Splinter said dryly, patting Leo’s shell as he coughed.

“No, but it’s a gift from one of my significant others, and ergo, something I’m obligated to wear,” Donnie said, and Casey could practically hear the shit-eating grin he likely had.

“I told him to get a sweater, not an offense against existence,” Raph muttered, shaking his head and grinning like an asshole.

Casey only laughed, running a finger over the sleek black design of his gift. “Well shit, now I feel like my sweater wasn’t enough. Good thing we got you more stuff too.”

 

 

 

April opened her gift from Donnie, carefully removing the wrapping from the small box.

“Oh, Donnie, they’re lovely,” April cooed, gently plucking the earrings from inside. They were made with light silver wires, and the wires held in place blue stones that glimmered in the light. “Did you make these?”

“Same as everything, yes,” Donnie replied, smiling happily as April examined the gift. “Now open the bigger one, I think you’ll like it even more.”

April set aside the earrings, tucking them away as she hefted the next gift into her lap. Casey leaned closer to April on her left, looking over her shoulder as she opened the packaging of the large and heavy box.

April gasped in delight, seeing the reflective surfaces of her gift, nestled gently in tissue paper. “You even got them engraved, I can’t believe it!”

Donnie shrugged bashfully, like it was no big thing. “Your old ones were wearing out; I thought I’d give you some new custom ones to replace them.”

“Thank you so much, I love them,” April said happily, telekinetically lifting her new throwing stars into the air. She swirled five of them around each other, admiring the craftsmanship of Donnie’s work. “You know just what to get a lady, don’t you hun?”

“I know what you like, and you happen to like deadly ninjutsu equipment. And _I_ happen to specialize in making deadly ninjutsu equipment. It works out.”

“Do I get throwing stars?” Casey asked hopefully.

“I’m never giving you sharpened projectile weaponry, and you know that. However,” Donnie smirked. “I have a feeling your next gift is _exploding_ projectile weaponry.”

_“Sick!”_

April laughed, and pulled Donnie close for a quick kiss. “You always know exactly what we want; I don’t know how you do it.”

“It helps that I don’t think about much else, other than you two,” Donnie said softly, pressing his forehead against hers. “Well, except our cars, and the lair’s upkeep, and my computer, and our weapon stocks, and the possibility that the moon landing was fake-”

“Shh, you big goofball,” April said, shutting Donnie up with another kiss.

“Do I get some of that?”

April smiled into her kiss with Donnie, and pulled away the same time as him. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

 

 

After Donnie’s collective family, and their friends, kicked him and his partners out for PDA, they wandered out into the tunnels together.

Casey had tried to bring his rocket skates along, but a firm look from April had stopped him. Honestly speaking, while Donnie wouldn’t have minded seeing his gift finally be used, he was enjoying the quiet.

Bundled in the rest of his gifts- a scarf, his less offensive sweater, and a beanie- Donnie wasn’t nearly as cold as he might’ve been. Plus, holding April’s hand, and sometimes Casey’s until he wandered away, warmed him plenty.

“Thanks again for the new Dewalt tool box,” Donnie said, glancing at April. Their hands swung as they walked, and he cherished how warm her hand was in his. “I was running out of room in my others.”

“We know,” April said, smiling as Casey wound his arm over her shoulders. Now they were all walking the same speed, aimless in the long cold subway tunnels. “Raph reminded Casey, and Casey reminded me, and then we got it together. Glad you liked it.”

Casey took that moment to lean close, and press a quick kiss to April’s temple. “What about my gift to _you_ , Red? You like that fry pan set I got you?”

April’s old one had met a violent end, being used against an unfortunate attempted home invasion. The ordinary house thief hadn’t stood a chance against a furious kunoichi, armed to the teeth with kitchen wares.

“Yes, like I already told you,” April said, rolling her eyes. “You’re just looking for attention, now.”

“Maybe. You gonna give it to me?”

“Maybe,” April replied with a grin. “How badly do you want it?”

“Bad enough to do- _this!_ ”

April shrieked; her hand being yanked out of Donnie’s as Casey grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her into the air. He managed to get her over his shoulder, and held her there as the both of them laughed.

“You know, she could snap your neck four different ways right now,” Donnie observed with a chuckle of his own.

“I know, it’s really hot,” Casey grinned, bandanna and hair in a state of disarray as April struggled.

“Casey _put me down!_ I give you a brand new hockey stick and _this_ is how you thank me?”

“Mmm… I could let you down, but nah; think I’ll let you hang there a bit longer.”

_“Casey!”_

Donnie only intervened when it started to look like April was really considering using her kunoichi skills on their boyfriend. They wanted Casey alive after all, even if he was a little annoying sometimes. Endearingly annoying, as Donnie had come to call it over the years.

They didn’t end up going back to the lair for a long while, wandering the cold but dry tunnels without direction. Who was holding who’s hand changed on and off, swapping depending on who was talking at any given point in the conversation.

It was nice, and Donnie couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend Christmas Eve. A quiet- relatively speaking- walk with his partners? Bundled in warm clothes and getting to talk about whatever they wanted?

Best Christmas gift they could have given him.

When they finally circled back to the lair, and stood outside the steps back in; they paused, listening to the loud and cheery party still happening inside.

April broke the silence first.

“Do we really have to go back in right away?” She asked, looking at the lights shining from the lair.

Donnie slid his eyes over to Casey, on his opposite side, and exchanged a glance. Casey seemed to be thinking what Donnie was.

“No,” Donnie said, answering the question for them both.

It wasn’t until much later that his brothers finally found them, sitting on the steps together and enjoying the warmth of each other’s company.

Donnie was reluctant to let them leave; lingering with his partners long after the other party guests had left back to their own homes. He’d see them in just two days, maybe sooner, but… the winter always made it harder somehow, to see them walk away.

He would have driven them home, or maybe even walked them, but the thought of going topside again and facing the cold… even in his sweaters and other gifts, he _really_ preferred to not.

Though, the kisses he exchanged with them before they did leave, they warmed him down to his toes and would likely leave him toasty for the rest of the night.

“See you soon?” He asked hopefully, still holding on each of their hands.

The soft and lopsided smiles he got in response were enough of an answer on their own; the following kisses were just the bonus.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like fluff, and sometimes forget how nice it feels to write it. Hope you all liked this too, I had a lot of fun writing nothing but soft and nice things for my favorite poly ship.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, hope 2017 is better than this one turned out to be!


End file.
